Radiant heating systems for flooring heat the floor of a dwelling, office, or other building, which then heat the habitable space thereof. The warm floors resulting from hot water conduits contacting the flooring also directly warm the feet or other part of the body of a person coming into contact with such flooring. Tile, hardwood floors or other esthetically desirable materials are typically used for flooring in combination with radiant heating systems. The radiant heating conduits are usually located on an opposite side of the flooring relative to a walking surface thereof. The conduits are thus usually installed and maintained in an area (e.g., a basement) which is not directly accessible to the inhabited space on the side of the walking surface of the flooring. Often, insulation is desirable to inhibit heat from the heated space from transferring toward an unheated space or the ambient environment. Insulation is thus usually placed over such heating conduits and must be removed in the event that maintenance or other access is desired relative to the heating conduits. In a typical radiant floor heating system, the conduits are attached via brackets to the underside of floorboards such that they are not easily removed therefrom in the event that maintenance or replacement is desired.
Thus, a need exists for radiant floor heating systems which are aesthetically attractive, easily maintainable, and energy efficient.